Magical and Forbidden Love
by Fuyu no tsuba-me
Summary: Soy una hechicera... y un hechicero jamas se enamora de un simple mortal.¿Porque? Muy simple. Enamorarse de un mortal, es una sentencia de muerte. SxS / ExT
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, sus personajes e historias pertenecen a las Diosas todopoderosas del Shojo, CLAMP. Yo solo los pido prestados para nuestra entretención.  
**

**Prologo**

En un mundo donde la magia es un secreto a voces, los peligros abundan, las luchas por el poder y la supremacía entre hechiceros jamás terminan y solo los más fuertes sobreviven, pero no siempre la fuerza física es suficiente…

**Japón, 27 años atrás**

- ¡Nadeshiko, por favor hazme caso!, ¿que no entiendes, que lo que está pasando está prohibido? – Pregunto enojada la joven frente a ella, - Pero Sonomi, yo estoy enamorada de él y sé que Fujitaka también me ama -. Estaban así desde hace horas, que horas, días! Pero por más que Sonomi Amamiya tratara de hacer entrar en razón a su prima, no lograba hacerla cambiar de parecer. Y es que Nadeshiko había conocido a Fujitaka Kinomoto hacia ya 1 año en la preparatoria donde cursaba su último año y aunque él era mucho mayor que ella, se habían enamorado profundamente, tanto era el amor que se profesaban, que ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar el don más preciado que poseía con tal de estar con él.

Nadeshiko y Sonomi pertenecían al Clan Amamiya, uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos de todo Japón, no solo por sus empresas repartidas a lo largo de mundo, sino porque como varias familias, los Amamiya poseían magia, y de la más poderosa. Además, este clan durante siglos ha tenido el honor y la responsabilidad de portar los cetros sagrados del Japón, con ellos era posible canalizar toda la magia contenida en su portador y amplificarla, de manera que quien tuviera el cetro, se volvía casi invencible.

- Querida prima, por favor escúchame – Sonomi suplicaba – Sabes que tu y el no pueden estar juntos, el no es como nosotros, no posee ningún poder mágico – frente a la verdad, Nadeshiko no podía hacer otra cosa que ocultar sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, tratando de reprimir las lagrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos – Sonomi, ¿Crees que no lo sé?, ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Y-Yo s-se que este amor está prohibido y que tengo un deber, n-no solo con mi familia, sino que con Japón y - y con todo el mundo – decía con la voz entrecortada por la angustia – Pero también se, que amo a Fujitaka mas que a mi vida y que lo nuestro es más potente que toda la magia de este mundo –

En la familia Amamiya, la magia era heredada solo por las mujeres de cada generación, y entre las mujeres que nacían, solo las dos primeras eran las escogidas para portar los cetros sagrados. Ese era el caso de Sonomi y Nadeshiko, las que, desde temprana edad fueron entrenadas en magia y conjuros, para que cuando cumplieran 15 años, tuvieran la capacidad de controlar los cetros y comenzar con su misión… ¿Cuál era esta? Muy simple, unirse a los otros guardianes (tanto de Japón, como del mundo) y combatir a las fuerzas del mal representadas en el malévolo clan "Eien No Yami", compuesto por hechiceros desterrados de todo el mundo, cuyo odio hacia hechiceros y simples mortales, era cada día mas grande.

Mientras las dos primas discutían, no se percataron que un hombre de avanzada edad las escuchaba, el era Masaki Amamiya, jefe del clan y abuelo de las jóvenes, a pesar de la infinita sabiduría que este hombre poseía, no tenia poderes mágicos, por lo que su única misión era dirigir el clan y hacer cumplir las reglas que tanto el clan como el uso de la magia imponían. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se sintió traicionado por su nieta, no podía creer, no entendía como ella era capaz de olvidar a su familia por el amor de un simple mortal, y ciego de ira se interpuso entre ellas - ¡Nadeshiko! ¿De que se trata todo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que sigas viendo a ese hombre? – al oír a su alterado abuelo, las chicas se sobresaltaron, pero Nadeshiko armándose de valor respondió – Abuelo, yo estoy enamorada de él, compréndeme por favor – decía rogando – el es un buen hombre y me ama, como yo a el – Masaki al escuchar a su nieta sentía como la rabia se apoderaba mas y mas de cuerpo y sin pensar exclamo - ¡Si tanto le amas, pues vete! ¡Vete con ese mortal y no vuelvas más! – no le importo ver como sus nietas lloraban desconsoladas y siguió – sabes que estás traicionando a tu familia y haz fallado en tu misión, no mereces los maravillosos dones que tu madre te heredo – Sonomi trato de intervenir a favor de su prima, pero Masaki no se lo permitió – Sonomi vete de aquí, este no es asunto tuyo… y tu Nadeshiko ¡vete!, sabes que yo no tengo como quitarte tus poderes, pero las leyes de la magia se encargaran - y diciendo esto, se fue de la estancia, dejando a su nieta llorando.

Horas más tarde, Nadeshiko salía de la Mansión Amamiya que se ubicaba en Tokio, para mudarse junto con Fujitaka al distrito de Tomoeda, donde el residía, a comenzar su nueva vida, lejos de los Amamiya y lejos de las luchas mágicas, por lo menos por un tiempo.

**China, 21 años atrás**

- Mi señor Hien, vengo a informarle que el parto ha sido un éxito – dijo un hombre, que aunque serio, poseía un aura gentil; al escuchar estas palabras Hien Li se levanto de su escritorio casi de un salto - ¿Ya nació? ¿Y cómo esta mi esposa? Pero más importante, dime Wei ¿Qué fue? – decía casi atropellándose con las palabras; ante la actitud tan apresurada de su amo, Wei no pudo sino sonreír y es que ver en ese estado al siempre serio y calmado Hien Li, amo y señor del clan del mismo nombre era casi un milagro – Amo, la señora Ieran está en perfectas condiciones, ella es una mujer muy fuerte; y con respecto al bebe, déjeme decirle que es un muy vigoroso varón – al oír esas palabras Hien quedo sin habla… ¡Por fin un varón! Por fin su amada esposa le había dado un heredero, alguien a quien confiarle no solo sus empresas y sus posesiones, sino que también le confiaría lo más valioso que el clan Li poseía: la espada mágica "Jian" que dotaba a quien la poseía de la habilidad de controlar los cuatro elementos: Tierra, Agua, Aire y Fuego. –Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? Se ha quedado mudo y llevo un rato diciéndole que la señora lo necesita en su habitación… ¿Señor? – pero Hien no escucho nada, simplemente siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba hacia su alcoba, solo salió de sus fantasías, cuando escucho tamaños gritos, provenientes de su habitación: - ¡Mama, es tan lindo! ¿Mama, puedo cargarlo? ¿Cómo se llamara? ¿Quiénes serán los padrinos? ¡Oh! ¿Puedo ser yo? …..Claro que no Feimei, ¡seré yo!... ni se te ocurra pensarlo Fuutie, ese privilegia me toca a mi… pero ¡Shiefa, eso no es justo! – Al darse cuenta de la situación, no pudo sino reír, nadie más que ellas, su cuatro hijas mayores, podrían crear semejante escándalo – niñas será mejor que dejen este escándalo ¿acaso ese es el comportamiento que su madre y yo les hemos inculcado? – Dijo con un fingido semblante serio – ahora por favor, vayan a sus habitaciones, que debo hablar con su madre – las niñas al oírse reprendidas salieron cabizbajas de la habitación, mientras su padres las miraban "seriamente", una vez que estuvieron solos, Hien no aguanto más y exclamo - ¡Un varón, Ieran, un varón! ¿Es verdad, cierto? Por qué si Wei me está tomando el pelo, ¡Juro que lo pondré de patitas en la calle! – Estaba tan exaltado, que creía que el corazón se le saldría – querido tranquilízate, sabes que no debes agitarte demasiado. Además sabes que Wei no te mentiría, ven acércate a conocer a tu hijo – lentamente Hien se fue acercando a su esposa, que tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño niño de incipiente pelo castaño y unos brillantes ojos ámbar, muy intensos para su extremadamente corta edad – mi hijo… el futuro heredero del Clan Li, el nuevo guardián de China, tu hijo mío, haz nacido para ser grande … – si bien Hien Li era un hombre de apariencia dura, tenía una salud muy frágil, por lo que soñaba con ver un hijo suyo varón antes de morir y ante tamañas emociones se sintió muy cansado, por lo que decidió acostarse junto a su esposa e hijo a dormir y recuperar fuerzas, ya mañana se haría todo el protocolo que incluía el nacimiento de un nuevo heredero, hoy quería estar junto a los que más amaba.

Ya entrada la madrugada, extrañas sombras rodeaban la Mansión Li, Hien en su delicado estado de salud al percibir muchas auras malignas acercarse, poco y nada pudo hacer, más que ver como hechiceros oscuros entraban en su habitación y rodeaban a su esposa e hijo – ¡Miren que bella escena! – Dijo un sarcástico y desagradable hombre - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso no es el futuro jefe del Can Li? – y diciendo esto le arrebato el bebe a Ieran, el que al sentirse lejos del calor de su madre, comenzó a llorar - ¡Wow! Si que tiene pulmones, seguramente sería un gran guardián, sino estuviera a punto de morir – Itashi (así se llamaba el intruso) tomo una navaja y comenzó lenta y tortuosamente a acercarla al cuello del pequeño, Hien al ver a su amado hijo en peligro trato de atacar a su enemigo, pero sus secuaces lo acorralaron rápidamente, dejándolo inmóvil. Itashi se creía ya vencedor – Querido bebe, lo siento tanto – dijo con sarcasmo – Pero tu existencia, interrumpe mis planes, por lo qu…. – pero no alcanzo a decir nada mas ya que una ráfaga de aire le arrebato al niño que tenía en sus brazos, algo aturdido miro a todos lados, hasta que en una esquina de la habitación dio con lo que buscaba, Ieran Li. La mujer se había aprovechado del gran ego de su contrincante para atacarlo por sorpresa y recuperar a su hijo – Mi querido Itashi, lo siento pero jamás tendrás la vida de mi hijo – y diciendo esto comenzó a recitar un conjuro de protección, con el Itashi nunca podría acercase a su hijo hasta que se rompiera el sello y eso sería cuando el cumpliera 22 años, para ese entonces el pequeño heredero ya sabría defenderse por sí solo. Al darse cuenta de que su plan fracasaba, Itashi exclamo - ¡Maldita Perra! ¿Te crees muy lista no? Tal vez no podre acercarme a él y matarlo, pero al menos puedo hacer esto – rápidamente tomo su navaja y se dirigió a Hien, quien aun estaba en el suelo acorralado – ¡No me iré de aquí sin la sangre de un Li! – grito, y clavo su navaja en el pecho de Hien, el que murió instantáneamente. Ieran al ver la escena corrió hacia su marido, ocasión que aprovecho Itashi para acercarse al bebe que esta recostado en la cama – Ya nos volveremos a ver, joven Li, pero por mientras te dejo un regalo – inspiro fuertemente y al exhalar una nube oscura salió de su boca y cubrió al pequeño que lloraba - ¡Mujer! – Le grito a Ieran que seguía sosteniendo a su esposo – Espero que tu hijo, tenga algún talento, ¡porque magia jamás podrá usar! – y diciendo esto, se fue tan sigiloso como llego seguido por sus secuaces, dejando a una Irean Li, viuda y con un hijo cuyo fututo en el mundo mágico había sido truncado.

**Japón, 17 años atrás**

- Touya, hijo, ¿Dónde estás? Ya es hora de ir a dormir… ¿Qué es eso? – la mujer miraba incrédula y un tanto divertida la escena que tenia ante sus ojos; y es que su pequeño Touya de 10 traviesos años, tenía envuelta a su pequeña hermana en mantas y con un gran gorro que le cubría el rostro – Sakura, ¿Porque estas vestida así? – Pregunto con ternura su madre – Es que mi hedmanito dijo que así me veía mejod – al oír eso de la boca de su hijita, Nadeshiko entendió todo - ¡Touya! Que te dije de andar escondiendo a tu hermanita – pero antes que Touya pudiera contestar, su madre le saco todo el disfraz a su hija y la llevo a la cama, una vez que la pequeña de 3 cortos años se durmiera, Nadeshiko volvió donde su hijo que ya estaba sobre la cama – Hijo, cuando entenderás que no puedes estar escondiendo a tu hermanita todo el tiempo, ella está creciendo y algún día será una preciosa jovencita – decía todo esto con un radiante brillo en sus ojos, ya que a pesar de su pasado, Nadeshiko siempre había sido muy soñadora y le rogaba a Dios, el poder ver a su hija, crecer y casarse, pero siempre por amor, hubiera o no magia de por medio. Al ver que su hijo no estaba muy de acuerdo con su idea, trato mejor de suavizar las cosas – aunque ella crezca, tú siempre serás su hermano mayor y alguien primordial para ella, pase lo que pase, cuídala siempre, pero dejando que ella sea feliz, ¿Me comprendes? – al oír a su madre, Touya solo asintió con la cabeza y se acostó a dormir.

- ¿Ya se durmieron los niños? Querida estás segura de todo esto, estoy preocupado, se supone que no volverías a ese asunto – Fujitaka estaba sumamente nervioso, desde que hace unas semanas atrás, su pasado los había encontrado; Sonomi (cuyo apellido ahora era Daidouji, después de haberse casado con un respetable hechicero) y su abuelo, los habían visitado en su casa, estaban muy arrepentidos de cómo había terminado la relación entre ellos y querían enmendar las cosas, con mayor razón por la situación crítica en la que se hallaban: Desde hacía algunos meses, numerosos ataques – muchos de ellos mortales – estaban recayendo sobre hechiceros y personas inocentes, haciéndolos pensar que el Clan "Eien No Yami" estaba detrás de todo. Por eso necesitaban que ambas guardianas, Sonomi y Nadeshiko unieran sus fuerzas para atacar y vencer al enemigo – Querido, sabes que si no estuviera segura, no lo haría, si queremos que nuestros hijos vivan en paz, debo hacer esto – al ver que su marido bajaba la cabeza resignado, ella tomo su cara entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos dijo – Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? – el solo asintió – Prometo que esta será la última vez, además sabes que no me queda mucha magia y en un par de meses, seré solo una humana, igual que tu – lo beso suavemente y se separo de él, para tomar su báculo y salir de casa, rumbo a lo que sería su última batalla.

Si bien los ataques eran a vista y paciencia de todos, las batallas mágicas sucedían dentro de "espacios cerrados" creados por los mismos hechiceros, con el fin de evitar daños y numerosas y tediosas explicaciones. Allí se encontraban frente a frente luchando en una batalla descomunal, los guardianes de la tierra – entre ellos Nadeshiko y Sonomi – y los del Clan "Eien No Yami". Si bien las cosas pintaban favorablemente para los guardianes, Nadeshiko estaba en problemas, su poca energía, se sumaba al hecho de que su "reserva mágica" se agotaba. Los hechiceros debían unirse a otros hechiceros con el fin no solo de conservar su casta, sino también como una forma de potenciar sus poderes, pero al llegar a la edad límite – 27 años – Nadeshiko se había casado con un mortal, por lo que estaba muy débil, viendo esto, Sonomi decidió sacarla del espacio cerrado y llevarla con su familia, viendo que podrían ser las últimas horas de su amada prima. –Sonomi, por favor llévame donde mi hija, llévame donde Sakura – al escuchar esto, Sonomi decidió teletransportarse mágicamente hacia la habitación de Sakura, temiendo lo que intuía su prima estaba por hacer. Al llegar a la habitación de la pequeña Fujitaka también estaba ahí, velando por el sueño de su hija - ¡Nadeshiko! ¿Estas bien? – pero su esposa hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y tomo a su hija en brazos, luego con ayuda de Sonomi, se hizo un corte en la mano derecha y un pequeñísimo piquete en el dedo de Sakura y uniendo ambas heridas inicio el conjuro, ante los atónitos ojos de su marido – "Por el poder de mi estrella, yo Nadeshiko, guardiana de la tierra, cedo mis poderes de antes y de ahora a mi propia sangre y ofrezco mi vida para sellar el pacto" – una luz brillante inundo la habitación por unos instantes, para luego volver a la oscuridad propia de la noche.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué es todo esto queri… -pero no pudo completar la oración, al darse cuenta que en la habitación solo estaban él y Sonomi que cargaba a la niña en sus brazos – Sonomi por favor, que sucede, ¿Dónde está mi esposa? ¿Qué fue eso del pacto? – Pero la mujer con lagrimas en sus ojos no decía nada – Sonomi dime, ¡Merezco saberlo! – Ella lo vio desesperado y se acerco a él, abrazándolo junto con la niña – se ha ido – susurro – ha dado su vida, para que su hija no quede desamparada y pueda algún día cumplir su destino - .

* * *

**Konishiwa! Este es el 1º fic que me animo a escribir, despues de leer como 100 de ellos jejeje. Espero les guste este prologo, del que espero sera una mediana a larga historia (aun no lo decido :P).**  
**Si le gusto, deje reviews... si no le gusto, tambien, para saber que hago mal.**  
**XOXO Fuyu no tsuba-me**


	2. Las Nuevas Guardianas

******Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, sus personajes e historias pertenecen a las Diosas todopoderosas del Shojo, CLAMP. Yo solo los pido prestados para nuestra entretención.**  


Aclaración: En un review me pidieron que aclara lo siguiente, en el prologo ocurren una serie de hechos de manera cronológica en momentos y lugares diferentes, así Nadeshiko se va de su casa 27 años atrás en Japón 6 años después de eso en China nace Shaoran y muere su padre. 10 años después de que Nadeshiko se va de su casa en Japón con Touya de 10 años y Sakura de 3, muere la mujer y hereda sus poderes a su hija. Para efectos de este fic. Sakura y Tomoyo actualmente tienen 20 años, Touya 27 y Shaoran con Eriol (que aun no aparecen) tienen 21.

**Disfruten del Capitulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "Las Nuevas Guardianas"**

**Tomoeda, Japón, en la actualidad.**

- ¡Monstruo baja a desayunar, que se te hace tarde! – Era la tercera vez que se escuchaba esa frase, esa mañana - ¡SAKURA, YA DESPIERTA! – cuarta vez… este cuadro se repetía todos los días desde hace años y es que la joven tenía ese "pequeño" problema: era prácticamente imposible que llegara a tiempo; siempre llego tarde a la primaria, a la secundaria, al instituto y ahora en la universidad el caso no era diferente, aunque ya tuviera 20 años.

– Hija ya despierta – al ver que su hijo ya estaba demasiado furioso, Fujitaka prefirió ir personalmente a despertar a su perezosa hija

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto una somnolienta Sakura

– Faltan 20 minutos para las 8 de la… - no pudo terminar la oración, porque una ráfaga de viento paso al lado suyo, cuando pudo reaccionar vio a su hija corriendo de un lado a otro: de la cama al baño, del baño al ropero, del ropero a la cocina y todo acompañado de su frase típica _"¡Se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde!"_ aun impactado por la velocidad de su pequeña – siempre lo seria, no importaba cuanto creciera – bajo hasta el comedor, para ver como la chica se atragantaba con un tazón de arroz

– Monstruo o masticas o morirás atragantada, asume que ni los monstruos pueden tragar tan… ¡Ouch! – acallado "sutilmente" por la "caricia" que le había propinado su hermana, Touya prefiero la retirada del campo de batalla.

– Adiós, papa – y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre, Sakura se subió a su auto y pisando a fondo el acelerador partió a clases.

* * *

- Te apuesto el almuerzo a que llegara después del timbre – aposto una

– Vas a perder, estoy segura que llegara justo a tiempo – Tomoyo y Rika estaban sumidas la conversación, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una Sakura roja por la carrera y que casi no respiraba de las prisas… justo en ese instante sonó el timbre

– Ja! Te lo dije Rika, se me antoja comida Italiana de almuerzo eh?! No lo olvides – sonriendo triunfal fue en busca de la chica, que aun se apoyaba en la puerta

– Sakura, llegaste justo a tiempo como siempre – la ayudo a pararse y fueron hasta sus asientos.

– Ya sabes Tomoyo, las sabanas ganaron otra vez – decía con diversión y un dejo de vergüenza.

Tomoyo era la única hija de Sonomi Daidouji y por ende la prima de Sakura. Era un poco más baja que su prima, pero de su misma edad; de una piel tan fina y clara que parecía de porcelana, unos soñadores ojos de un particular color violáceo, amatistas dirían por ahí un cuerpo digno de admirar y todo coronado con una cabellera oscura larga y ondulada en honor a su difunta tía. Sakura y ella estudiaban juntas desde el jardín de niños y cuando salieron del instituto y tuvieron que pensar que harían después, eligieron algo que les gustara a ambas y eso fue el diseño. A Tomoyo desde pequeña le había gustado dibujar y crear peculiares modelos que - muy a pesar de la castaña – obligaba a Sakura lucir. Con el tiempo el "sentido de la moda" de la amatista fue mejorando y eso motivo a su prima a lucir sus trajes de manera profesional: se convirtió en modelo, igual que su madre durante su juventud, aunque este trabajo duro solo el tiempo que estuvieron en el instituto. Una vez que salieron de el, la castaña abandono el modelaje y decidió dedicarse al diseño. Además de sus estudios, la morena pasaba parte de su tiempo libre en el coro que pertenecía a la Sinfónica de la Universidad y Sakura era líder de la selección de Atletismo, siempre destacando y obteniendo buenos lugares en las competencias.

Aparentemente la vida de estas dos chicas era común y corriente, iban a la universidad, salían de compras e iban a bailar con sus amigos; tenían que estudiar para exámenes y también en vacaciones se iban a la playa, si, todo era muy normal… durante el día, pero por la noche mientras los simples mortales dormían plácidamente en sus muy calientitas y cómodas camas, ellas tenían que cumplir con sus deberes, no hablo del informe que les pidieron sus profesores, o de un nuevo vestido que tendrían que diseñar, sino de algo diferente, de algo oscuro, de algo que de seguro pocos creen que existe, pero es más real de lo que piensan: Proteger con sus mágicos poderes a Japón y junto a él a todos sus habitantes.

Tomoyo había heredado de Sonomi, su madre, sus poderes al cumplir los 15 años, a la vez que su potencial mágico interno despertaba. Por otro lado Sakura, gracias al "Pacto de Sangre", se había vuelto la otra guardiana de la familia, a pesar de que supuestamente ella no poseía un potencial mágico interno y que su magia era limitada en comparación a su prima, ya que no provenía de una pareja de hechiceros como la amatista, sino que de una hechicera y de un simple mortal. Para Sakura era muy difícil aceptar la forma en que se había convertido en guardiana y que sus poderes hubieran venido de la muerte de su madre, ella hubiera preferido no poseer poderes y seguir con su ordinaria vida, todo con tal de no haberla perdido… era tal el dolor que la ausencia de su madre le causaba, que para ayudarse, escondía la mayor similitud que tenia con ella: Sus preciosos ojos esmeralda. Cuando la chica cumplió 15 años y se interno en el mundo mágico completamente, comenzó a ocultar el tono de sus ojos mediante lentillas de color café que hasta el día de hoy usaba. Sus traumas de la niñez además, le causaban constantes luchas internas, que se traducían en que apareciera en ella un comportamiento un tanto rebelde y a veces explosivo, aunque en el fondo la chica era muy dulce y siempre se preocupaba de los demás.

- Sakura… -

- Dime, Tomoyo - las chicas habían terminado su ardua mañana de clases y se disponían a comer

- No olvides que hoy tenemos entrenamiento, será a las 12:00 de la noche en el Templo –

Al oír las palabras "hoy" y "entrenamiento", la castaña casi se atraganto, ¿Y es que, que podía tener de entretenido ir a entrenar a un Templo, un viernes en la noche?

- Uhh… ¿Es necesario? – la amatista frunció el ceño

- ¡Ay! No me mires así, es que hoy es viernes y James vino desde USA hace unos días solo a visitarme y con lo de los exámenes no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con él -

- Sakura, sabes que debes asistir, ya que tu entrenamiento mágico, empezó mucho después que el de una hechicera normal y debes recuperar el tiempo perdido -

Al oír esto, la castaña suspiro con pesar, sabía que su prima tenía razón. Su entrenamiento mágico había comenzado recién a los 6 años, mientras que la morena lo había empezado a los 3 años. El retraso se debió a su padre, Fujitaka, luego de la dramática muerte de su esposa, se había negado a que Sakura tuviera cualquier contacto con la magia… apenas podía con la muerte del amor de su vida, perder a su hija significaría la muerte en vida para él; solo los insistentes ruegos y promesas de Sonomi, lograron hacerlo entrar en razón.

Cuando las pequeñas elegidas de la familia Amamiya cumplían 3 años, comenzaba su entrenamiento que consistía en aprender a concentrar su mente y sus energías de manera de canalizarlas de la mejor manera. Al comenzar tan tarde, Sakura tenía un uso de la magia más limitado que el de su prima, pero, por alguna extraña razón, la castaña siempre lograba darle gran batalla durante los entrenamientos y cuando se enfrentaban a seres malignos, difícilmente ellos salían bien parados.

-Además – continuo la amatista – James es guardián igual que nosotras y entenderá perfectamente cuáles son tus obligaciones… ¡Deja de gimotear!, ya habrá otro día en el que puedan salir –

James Black era uno de los cuatro guardianes que tenia el continente americano, era de cabellos rubios, de tez clara y poseedor de unos ojos celestes tan claros, que Sakura creía que a la luz del sol, estos se volvían transparentes; era alto y de cuerpo atlético. Se habían conocido cuando la chica cumplió 15 años en la ceremonia donde seria proclamaba guardiana. Al tener un pasado tan poco prometedor, Sakura nunca había estado en contacto con el mundo de la magia, salvo por su tía, su prima, su abuelo y sus maestros en el Templo Tsukimine y entre tanto guardián, maestro y guía espiritual dentro de ese lugar, se sintió algo sola y perdida… hasta que su mirada se topo con la de James. A partir de ese momento se habían vuelto muy cercanos, tanto así que sus familias habían decidido hace 2 años atrás que cuando la castaña cumpliera 22 años, ellos se casarían y unirían sus poderes, volviéndose una pareja poderosa dentro del mundo mágico.

Al ver que no lograba sacar a su prima de ese estado de ensoñación tan propio de ella, le pregunto algo que desde hace mucho tiempo le daba vueltas en la cabeza

- Sakurita, respóndeme algo - la castaña salió de su trance y asintió - ¿Tu estas enamorada de James, cierto? -

Si bien la castaña conocía la respuesta, vacilo al contestar – Pues… yo… la verdad…-

-¡Pues que!-

Al ver la "sutil" insistencia de la amatista, no le quedo otra que responder, no sin antes lanzar un pesado suspiro – La verdad, yo quiero mucho a James, sabes bien que él ha sido incondicional conmigo y un pilar fundamental para mí en todo este asunto de ser guardiana -

- También, tu prima - le aseguro la morena – Juntos son una pareja muy hermosa, cualquiera que los viera diría que son tal para cual, pero… ¿Sientes o no amor por él? –

- Como amigo y hermano… si y mucho, pero, por más que lo intento, aun no puedo verlo como mi "complemento"-

- ¿Entonces porque aceptaste ser su prometida? Yo he visto como te mira, el siente por ti mucho amor… el no te ve precisamente como una amiga –

- Ya lo sé Tomoyo, pero también sabes que cuando me contaron toda la historia de mi madre y de cómo obtuve mis poderes, yo jure que haría todo lo posible para ser una digna guardiana y que su sacrificio valiera la pena. Para eso debo unirme a otro hechicero y continuar el legado de la familia, no dejare que nadie de mi sangre, sufra lo que mis padres sufrieron, ni lo que yo sufrí… - suspiro y siguió sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba – lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir no tiene mayor importancia… para nosotros lo único que debe importar es que nuestra raza perdure en el tiempo y cumplamos nuestra misión a cabalidad -

La amatista al oír esas palabras, no sabía que decir, bien sabia la historia, también estuvo presente cuando una destrozada Sakura juro frente a la tumba de su madre, que se convertiría en la mejor guardiana, que acabaría con sus asesinos y de tantos hechiceros en el mundo, aunque tuviera que sacrificar cualquier sentimiento que albergara su corazón para conseguirlo.

- Además – siguió la castaña –James es un gran hombre, el me quiere y yo hare todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz, aunque no pueda corresponder a su amor. Y un día estoy segura de que ambos derrotaremos a los del Clan "Eien No Yami" –

- Sakurita, como me gustaría que el verdadero amor naciera en ti –

- Prima, que panorama más feliz seria el que deseas, pero no está en mi el elegir… o es un hechicero o es un hechicero, jamás pondré mis ojos en un simple mortal… - Sakura se dio cuenta que su prima fruncía el ceño, por lo que le aclaro las cosas – No me pongas esa cara, ya te lo dije… el amor entre nosotros y los mortales, está prohibido, no soy nadie para amargarle la vida a alguien a quien no puedo corresponder de ninguna manera, solo atraería la desgracia –

La castaña de dio cuenta de que a cada momento se volvía más sombrío y melancólico su tono de voz, por lo que para no preocupar a su prima, decidió cambiar el tema

- Tomoyo, ¿Me dijiste que a las 12 cierto? ¿Qué haremos? Espero que telepatía no… ¡Por favor! Que la ultima vez al no poder salir del trance correctamente, estuve tres días oyendo lo que el resto pensaba – dijo sofocando la risa – y la verdad es que fue un tanto traumante –

Su prima, no hacía más que reír al recordar que durante esos tres días, Sakura no soltó su reproductor de mp3 con la música a todo volumen, con la esperanza de que las voces se callaran, incluso lo llevaba puesto en clases, pues decía que la mente de sus profesores era la cosa más aterradora que se podrían imaginar y que jamás les volvería a dirigir la palabra si dependiera de ella. Sonó el timbre del fin del descanso y hablando de su entrenamiento volvieron a clases, el día – y la noche – serian muy largos.

* * *

Si una persona común y corriente, de vida tranquila, viera el Templo Tsukimine diría _"¡Oh! Qué lindo templo, muy tranquilo y apacible" _y lo era… siempre y cuando lo visitaras de día. De noche, el templo se transformaba en una especie de escuela de magia, combinada con campo de entrenamiento de artes de lucha, en donde hechiceros y expertos en artes marciales practicaban hasta el cansancio. El Templo Tsukimine, era en cierta forma, el "Cuartel General" de todos los hechiceros del Japón, así como también era el lugar donde vivían los mentores, Yue y Yukito Tsukishiro, hermanos gemelos de más de 500 años, pero que en apariencia apenas y rozaban los treinta. El decir que eran gemelos, era solo porque habían nacido el mismo día y de la misma madre; en realidad Yue y Yukito eran casi tan opuestos como el día y la noche. Mientras Yukito era de cabellos grises, cálida mirada castaña, sonrisa alegre y personalidad muy afable y comprensiva; Yue poseía una cabellera blanca y larga, de fría mirada azulada que inspiraba algo de temor… pero no se confundan, Yue no era ni malo ni perverso, solamente reservado y bastante terco, por lo demás: si él decía que los gatos negros eran blancos, es porque eran blancos y punto. Aun así ambos se complementaban perfectamente, logrando ser la pareja de hechiceros mentores más poderosa y respetada de todo Japón y un claro ejemplo a seguir para los más jóvenes.

Así, si la misma persona común y corriente pasara esa noche por el Templo vería mas o menos – con la boca abierta y los ojos tan abiertos, que estarían a punto de salírsele de las orbitas, claro está –la siguiente escena: A un costado del Templo se veía un grupo de personas en torno a dos chicas, una con un báculo que tenía una estrella en la punta y un majestuoso león, con alas doradas a su lado; la otra con una especie de abanico con filosas puntas y una pantera negra con alas similares a las de una mariposa custodiándola.

A la señal de un joven de cabellos blancos, las chicas se dispusieron al combate, la primera en atacar fue la castaña que sacando una especie de carta, logro que fuertes ráfagas de viento hicieran tambalear a la morena frente a ella. Pero antes que Sakura pudiera celebrar un rayo luminoso la hizo azotar fuertemente contra el suelo. En respuesta, el león alado llamado Kerberus, lanzo ráfagas de fuego tan veloces, que de no ser porque Spinel Sun – la pantera de Tomoyo – se atravesó y con sus alas logro interceptarlo, la hermosa cabellera negra de la morena hubiera quedado más que chamuscada. Y es que los entrenamientos de Yue eran lo más realistas posibles, excusándose con que ningún enemigo tendría piedad de ellas, ni se detendría en medio de un combate para ver si les dolía algo; así que más les valía luchar siempre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Gracias a eso, tanto Sakura como Tomoyo habían tenido que soportar más de una vez, intensas jornadas de rituales de sanación mágicos, para evitar semanas de explicaciones y costosas terapias en hospitales, con médicos que no conocían – ni creían que existiera – la magia.

Ya llevaban algo más de media hora de intenso combate, cuando Tomoyo llamo a su guardián – Spi, por favor haz un campo de energía a mi alrededor y luego retrocede –

Spinel conocía perfectamente el significado de estas palabras, por lo que obedeció rápido y sin chistar, cuando todo estuvo preparado y para la sorpresa de Sakura, su prima comenzó a cantar…

_Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori sagashi_

_haruka ni tadoru yo natsukashii kioku wo…_

- Tomoyo… ¡Que Bajo haz caído! Usar tu poder hipnótico sobre mi – la morena la miro divertida, pero siguió cantando…

_Haha ga ai shi ko wo kaina ni idaite _

_hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau_

_Yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni _

_yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo…_

- Sabes que ya no me afecta, después del entrenamiento que Yukito me dio – decía dando vueltas a su alrededor – ya, détente –

Eso era cierto, la embriagante voz que poseía Tomoyo, era capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera y ponerlo a su entera disposición como un zombi o por lo menos, dormirlo durante un buen rato; por eso, Sakura debió ser instruida en técnicas de bloqueo mental de modo que cuando luchara al lado o en contra de su prima – como en este caso –no fuera afectada.

_Yume kara samete mo emi wo nokoshite 'ku_

_sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru…_

Cuando el canto ceso, la castaña un tanto burlona se acerco a su prima - ¿Ves? Te dije que ya no afectaba…-

La morena se rio y tomando su abanico le dijo – No era a ti, a la que quería dormir, querida prima –

Sakura esta confusa, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada mas, porque al bajar la guardia para burlarse de su prima, Tomoyo la ataco muy de cerca, dejándola aturdida en el piso y haciéndola perder definitivamente el combate.

Al ver como había acabado todo, Yue se acerco a la castaña, que seguía en el piso rascándose la cabeza y comenzó el sermón habitual - ¡Serás despistada! ¿Que no te diste cuenta que al que dormían era a Kerberus? – Sakura comenzó a hacer pucheros, pero su mentor no cedió – Estaba claro que Tomoyo, no podría dormirte, solo te siguió el juego para que bajaras la guardia, acercarse a ti y poder darte un ataque directo. Si ella no fuera tu prima, ahora estarías seriamente lastima, si es que no muerta –

Tomoyo se dio cuenta del tamaño sermón que Yue le estaba dando a Sakura, por lo que trato de ayudarla a incorporarse. Una vez de pie, la castaña se dio cuenta de su error, Kerberus su "fiel y muy astuto acompañante" dormía plácidamente a un costado, como si nada pasara, mientras Spinel Sun trataba despertarlo sin resultados positivos.

- Sakurita, ¿No te hice daño cierto? … lamento haber usado ese truco, pero la verdad no pensé que caerías tan fácil – rio la morena

- Ja-Ja-Ja ¡Que gracioso eh! – Suspiro la derrotada – En todo caso ¡Que despistada soy! –Gimió - Si hubiera puesto más atención, de seguro hubiera ganado el duelo de hoy – bufo algo molesta.

Duelos como ese se sucedían en cada jornada de entrenamiento. A veces ganaba Sakura y otras Tomoyo, aunque para ser sinceros el éxito estaba más del lado de la morena, que de su prima.

-No te aflijas pequeña – le dijo Yukito que había visto todo desde el campanario del templo – Solo debes poner más atención a tu alrededor, recuerda que nunca luchan solas, siempre es en equipo, tanto entre las guardianas, como entre guardiana y sombra –

"Sombra" era el nombre que se les daba a las criaturas como Kerberus y Spinel Sun, eran seres mágicos que se encargaban de custodiar a cada guardián y los protegían aun cuando su vida dependiera de ello.

Para Sakura el primer contacto con la magia fue Kerberus. Cuando su madre falleció y conoció a su abuelo, este le llevo de regalo un curioso gatito dorado con alas del mismo color muy pequeño, tan pequeño era, que pensaron que se trataba de un simpático animalito de felpa, la niña al verlo se alegro y decidió bautizarlo como "Kero" ya que dijo que "Kerberus" era un nombre demasiado feo y serio para una cosita tan adorable. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo y los heredados poderes de la niña fueron en aumento, la energía interna de su "sombra" fue creciendo y al cabo de un par de años, el tierno animalito de felpa, adquirió la capacidad de transformarse en un majestuoso y presuntuoso león alado y así se volvió el más fiel de sus acompañantes.

- ¡Kero ya despierta! Debemos volver a casa –

Como el león parecía de piedra y no quería despertar, Yue tuvo que regresarlo a su apariencia de gatito con un conjuro y así Sakura podría llevarlo de vuelta. Despidiéndose de Yue y su hermano, las chicas abandonaron el Templo, caminaban tranquilamente cerca de un parque que entre la gente era conocido como "Parque Pingüino" por la gran resbaladilla que había en el centro de él con la forma de ese animal. Discutían sobre el vestido que tendrían que confeccionar en clases a la mañana siguiente, cuando se escucho un fuerte estruendo que retumbo en toda la cuidad. Las chicas se miraron y sin agregar palabra alguna corrieron hacia el parque para encontrar el origen del estallido y si era de origen maligno acabar con él, no importaba cuan cansadas pudieran estar o los deberes que tuvieran al día siguiente, una guardiana jamás descansaba cuando tenía un deber tan importante como era el proteger a todo los habitantes del Japón.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Konoshiwa! Por fin escribi el 1º capitulo (o el 2º si cuentan el prologo xd) disculpen la tardanza, una crisis de "para que escribo, si nadie lo leera" me ataco y las vacaciones le ayudaron.

En fin, que les parecio el cap? Pobre Sakurita, no quiere saber nada de romance...

Si les gusto, dejen review... sino les gusto, tambien para saber en que me equivoque

Muchas gracias a Celina Sosa, por dejarme ese review, al principio de este cap hice la aclaracion.

XOXO! Fuyu no tsuba-me


	3. Buscando Una Cura

**Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, sus personajes e historias pertenecen a las Diosas todopoderosas del Shojo, CLAMP. Yo solo los pido prestados para nuestra entretención.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "Buscando Una Cura"**

**Selva Amazónica de Brasil, Actualidad**

En una selva tan misteriosa e inmensa, como la que rodea al Rio Amazonas, la incertidumbre se vuelve tu más fiel y a la vez odiosa compañera.

Incertidumbre… ¡Endemoniada Incertidumbre! ¿De qué sirve? No hace caminar más rápido, ni quita el calor…. Solo ESTORBA. Si, estorba y marea, tal vez te alcancen las provisiones, tal vez tus armas sean buenas y te puedas defender, tal vez no te piquen los mosquitos, tal vez no te ataque una tribu de aborígenes furiosos, porque tal vez pasaste sin saber por encima de su lugar sagrado… tal vez no te canses tanto caminando días y días bajo un sol radiante, una lluvia aplastante y una humedad sofocante… tal vez.

-¡Maldita sea! – luego de diez días caminando refunfuñar, hablar entre dientes y maldecir se había vuelto su deporte favorito…

- 27…–

- ¡Sol del Demonio! ¿Qué tiene en mi contra?… -

- 28… -

- ¡Estos mosquitos me aman! Estoy seguro, algo tengo que no dejan de picarme… -

- 29… -

- ¿Están seguros de que este es el camino? ¡Seguro y leyeron mas el puto mapa! –

- ¡30!… ¡DING DING DING! ¡Tenemos un ganador! Señor Li, ha ganado 10 patadas en el trasero, por el acompañante de expedición más odioso del planeta ¡FE-LI-CI-DA-DES! – aplaudió un enojadamente sarcástico joven, alto de pelo negro azulado y ojos color zafiro.

- En serio Sharoan, si sigues así, te volverás un anciano decrepito y odioso, antes de que te des cuenta –

Risas y más risas… salvo de uno, uno que rechinaba los dientes y seguía caminando, una hora más, dos horas más…hasta que una bendita piedra se le atravesó en el camino y termino "besando" el suelo bajo sus pies. La caída fue seguida del silencio mas sepulcral que alguna vez se había dado en esa selva. El resto de la caravana comenzó a temblar ante lo que se les venía y es que el Señor Shaoran Li no era poseedor de un afable carácter precisamente, era más bien algo recia y huraño, cosas que la selva amazónica no hacía más que resaltar vigorosamente… cuando todos esperaban que el "Huracán Li" se desatara, vieron como el cuerpo del castaño comenzaba a estremecerse, mala señal.

- Oh, oh… - se le escucho decir a una femenina voz

- Sera mejor que nos ale… - pero el chico de ojos zafiro no pudo decir nada más, porque contra todo pronóstico, Shaoran comenzó a soltar estruendosas carcajadas sin parar.

- Parece que el golpe le afecto el cerebro –

- Shh… guarda silencio Shiefa, no vaya a ser que su lado oscuro despierte y te decapite –

- Pero Kaho, ¿Qué no lo escuchas? ¡Se ríe! Mi hermanito se ríe… ¿Sabes cuantas veces lo he escuchado reír así?... solo te diré que he visto mas unicornios Calipso, que a Shaoran riendo.

- ¡Ya paren el cuchicheo! – Dijo el castaño ya algo más tranquilo – Eriol, podrías cerrar la boca y ¿Tratar de ayudarme? –

Eriol – así se llamaba el de ojos zafiro – ahora sí que no cabía en su asombro; ya era bastante raro que el castaño se riera y ahora, ¿Le pedía ayuda? Tal vez Shiefa tenía razón y el golpe si le había afectado el cerebro.

Aun en shock, Eriol lo ayudo a incorporarse viendo como Shaoran tenía una pequeña sonrisa aflorando en su bica.

- ¿Qué me ves? ¿Acaso no puedo reírme? –

- Veras, querido amigo – dijo el moreno adoptando una falsa seriedad – El problema es que desde que aterrizamos en Brasil, no has sido el acompañante ideal –

El castaño suspiro, era cierto que estaba particularmente insufrible, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Tenía 21 años, solo faltaba 1 año para que la "barrera" desapareciera y el aun no podía defenderse, de lo que su madre con tantos esfuerzos lo había defendido, del poderoso Clan "Eien No Yami".

- Oye, se que te estás desesperando, pero tienes que confiar en nosotros y en lo que hemos averiguado… - le dijo Eriol seriamente – ¿Crees que te traeríamos hasta el fondo de la selva sino creyéramos que ahí está la cura?

Sabía que debía confiar. Durante años, Shiefa, Kaho, Cristal, Wei y Eriol habían sido sus más fieles colaboradores, ya que a pesar de que todos ellos tenían importantes responsabilidades tres o cuatro veces al año dejaban todo atrás para emprender esas travesías buscando la cura a la maldición, que en esa fatídica noche había caído sobre él. Jamás podría usar su magia, jamás. Esa era su condena por ser el descendiente de Hien Li, heredero del Imperio Li, tanto mágico, como empresarial, destinado desde su concepción a volverse el guardián mágico de China.

* * *

Cuando cumplió 5 años, dejo la infancia a un lado para comenzar un arduo entrenamiento en cuanta técnica de defensa y ataque existiera, era tan hábil con su cuerpo como lo era con las diversas armas que tenía a su alcance, sin embargo, no entendía porque era el único que se sometía a tan duro trabajo, ni tampoco sabía porque no podía participar de unos entrenamientos muy especiales, a los cuales sus hermanas y familiares si asistían. Al alcanzar la edad de 10 años su madre le conto todo; como había muerto su padre, de la maldición que caía sobre él y de cómo ella con una barrera creada por el gran amor que tenia por su hijo, lo había protegido de una muerte segura. Cuando cumplió 15 años, su madre le permitió comenzar a viajar y buscar por su cuenta el remedio, ya que sabía que la barrera no duraría para siempre. Su único consuelo al dejarlo partir era que todos sus entrenamientos habían dado frutos, era un excelente luchador y todo con tal de darle alguna chance de vida, cuando el enemigo regresara a terminar lo que había empezado. Porque bien sabían todos que si Shaoran no recuperaba su magia, el destino más probable, seria la muerte.

- Eriol, ¿Estás seguro que aquí encontraremos la cura? –

- ¡Claro que sí!... llevo 5 meses investigando, dicen los nativos que cerca de unas cascadas hacia el norte vive una anciana, poseedora de una magia muy poderosa, además es vidente y su especialidad son las maldiciones –

Ante la seguridad que demostraba su amigo, el castaño no pudo hacer otra cosa que deshacerse de parte de su mal genio y seguir caminando… tratando de que el optimismo de su amigo y del resto de la caravana se le pegara.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el "romántico encuentro" de Shaoran con el suelo, cuando se encontraron con un lago de gran tamaño rodeado de baja vegetación y aparentemente provisto de peces. En la orilla contraria del rio se veían unas cuantas casuchas donde vivían aborígenes, al ver esto Eriol se preocupo, en la selva era más fácil toparse con nativos hostiles que con los amables y acogedores; ya iba a ordenar la retirada, pero Wei se le adelanto

- Joven Eriol, permítame ir con ellos, tal vez no sean hostiles –

- Pero Wei, ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto preocupado Shaoran

- Si joven, usted sabe que en esto tengo más experiencia que ustedes… en todo caso si no regreso en una hora vayan a buscarme –

Si bien ni Eriol, ni Shaoran querían arriesgar a Wei, no tenían otra opción, bien sabían que el hombre a pesar de que ya bordeaba los 50 años, se encontraba en excelente estado físico. Además en su juventud se había dedicado a recorrer solo gran parte del mundo y no era la primera vez que se introducía en una selva como esta.

Luego de 30 minutos, el castaño ya estaba muy nervioso, no se veía ni la sombra de Wei y estaba que se arrancaba el cabello de los nervios. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo arrasando con cuanto aborigen pudiera cruzársele en el camino, una delicada voz lo interrumpió

- Deberías confiar más en el ¿No?... aun faltan 30 minutos para el tiempo límite –

- Pero Cristal… ¿Y si le ocurre algo? Jamás me lo perdonaría –

- Tranquilo, sabes lo fuerte que es, ya verás que muy pronto volverá –

Ante esas conciliadoras palabras, Shaoran sonrió ya más tranquilo, Cristal Black era una joven americana muy bella y agradable, rubia y de ojos verdes, se había unido a la expedición hacia 3 años atrás cuando el grupo se traslado a América por un dato que decía que un curandero Apache podía revertir la maldición. Habían sido Cristal y su hermano James, los que los habían guiado en esa oportunidad y aunque el resultado fue negativo, ella y Shaoran se hicieron muy amigos. Con el tiempo Cristal fue alojando un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad hacia el castaño, pero nunca se lo había dicho y el no se daba ni por enterado.

- Tienes razón, no debería preocuparme tanto –

Wei y Hien, el padre de Shaoran se habían conocido 3 años antes del nacimiento de este, en un viaje el mayordomo había hecho a China. Durante el viaje Hien le salvo la vida a Wei y desde entonces el juro que serviría hasta su muerte a la familia Li en agradecimiento. Debido a la muerte de su esposo y a la maldición que caía sobre su hijo, Ieran Li cayó en una depresión tan fuerte, que no era capaz ni de cuidar a su propio hijo, por lo que esa tarea recayó en Wei, volviéndose el tutor del pequeño.

Luego de unos años Ieran se recupero, pero Shaoran estaba tan encariñado con Wei que fue imposible apartarlo de él, por eso se decidió que de manera conjunta Wei e Ieran se dedicarían a criar al pequeño heredero, hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para buscar la cura por su cuenta. Pero no iría solo, si le hubiera sucedido algo su madre jamás se lo hubiera perdonado por lo que Wei una vez sería el encargado de acompañar al castaño durante su viaje y así había sido por seis largos años. Para Shaoran, Wei era el padre que nunca conoció y Shaoran para Wei era el hijo que jamás pudo tener.

Luego de otros 15 minutos de espera, Wei apareció bordeando el lago

- Nos tenías preocupados… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto una algo mas aliviada Shiefa

- Señorita Shiefa, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es que me costó un poco mas de trabajo del que pensé lograr que los nativos me dieran la información de necesitamos –

Mientras comían, el mayordomo les conto que los aborígenes ubicados al frente de ellos conocían a la anciana que buscaban y que su escondite no se hallaba muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Resulto que el lago a un costado de ellos, era alimentado por un rio de unos 50 kilómetros de largo que nacía de una gran cascada y bajo esa cascada, existía una gruta oculta a la vista donde se ubicaba la entrada al Santuario donde la anciana Yayemi vivía.

* * *

Como 50 kilómetros era una distancia demasiado larga para recorrer en el par de horas de luz que les quedaba, decidieron acampar ahí. Al estar tan cerca de su objetivo, la caravana estaba más relajada, todos reían y hacían bromas junto a la fogata… todos, excepto Shaoran, él que, perdido en sus pensamientos contemplaba el cielo, algo alejado del grupo.

- Shao, si sigues pensando tanto, se te fundirá el cerebro –la tranquila sonrisa de Cristal llego hasta el castaño, quien con una seña le indico que se sentara a su lado.

- ¿Qué crees que pasara, Cristal? –

- ¿Cómo que pasara?... iremos a ver a la dichosa anciana y le pediremos que te cure –

- Pero, ¿Y si no resulta?, cada fracaso… - se pasaba la mano por el cabello con enojo y frustración – Cada fracaso destruye mi ánimo, mi confianza – suspiró

- Shao, mírame – el castaño miro a la rubia chica, en cuyos ojos siempre encontró algo de paz; esta le tomo las manos y sin romper el contacto, le dijo:

- Escúchame, todo saldrá bien, tú recuperaras tu magia y serás el guardián de China –

- Tu, Eriol, todos… realmente no se qué haría si ustedes, sin magia son un estúpido débil, que no puede defenderse solo –

- ¡No digas eso! Sabes que no es así… recuerda, siempre estaremos contigo, no importa que suceda –

El castaño le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla y le dijo:

- Eres muy importante para mí, aunque nos conozcamos hace poco –

Y lo decía con sinceridad, Cristal era la única mujer, que no fuera pariente de él (como sus hermanas, su madre o su prima) o Kaho, su maestra, en la que depositaba plena confianza y a la que le tenía un gran cariño, pero ese cariño era igual al que le tenía a sus hermanas, a su madre, a su prima o a su maestra, era algo fraternal, no pasional.

- Shao, yo… - titubeo la rubia – Debo decirte algo muy importante –

- Dime lo que quieras, Cristal –

- Es que yo… - dio un suspiro, se armo de valor y siguió – Yo… te amo Shaoran –

Y sin dejarlo siquiera reaccionar, lo beso. Fue un beso suave, correspondido con cariño… pero no con pasión, casi por compromiso, Cristal, al darse cuenta interrumpió el beso y retrocedió bruscamente

- Yo… lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no debí… - pero no pudo seguir, porque rebeldes sollozos la perturbaron

- Cristal, tranquila… no pasa nada ¿Si? – la chica asintió y comenzó a secar sus lagrimas, aunque algunas rebeldes seguían apareciendo

- Cris, ven acércate – la chica obedeció y ambos se unieron en un abrazo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un sol radiante que anunciaba buenos augurios, apareció en el horizonte amazónico. Caminaron por horas bordeando el rio, admirando y a la vez sospechando de cualquier cosa que se moviera. En la caravana reinaba el silencio, la expectación los embargaba, y es que esta vez, si que estaban seguros que encontrarían la cura, todos los datos apuntaban a eso, no había forma de equivocarse. Por eso cada vez avanzaban más rápido, ansiosos por llegar a la gruta que contenía el santuario de la anciana Yayemi.

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde, cuando divisaron la cascada, era una estructura imponente de cerca de un kilometro de alto, rodeada de la mas frondosa y florida vegetación de la selva. Ver aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza los sobrecogió, y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que correr presos de la emoción. Shaoran y Eriol fueron los primeros en llegar, ambos buscaron con la vista la entrada a la gruta, pero no la encontraron. El castaño estaba cada vez más nervioso: _"Que no sea mentira, que este aquí… que este aquí" _era todo en lo que podía pensar. Seguían buscando cuando el resto de la caravana llego, como la gruta no aparecía a simple vista, Kaho se arranco del cuello un cristal de cuarzo rosado y recito un hechizo:

- "Poderoso y brillante cristal, muéstrame con tu luz lo que quiero ver y guíame a lo que más deseo…" –

Lo repetía una y otra vez, hasta que el cuarzo brillo intensamente y de él salió disparado un rayo luminoso que atravesó la pared de agua que formaba la cascada. Kaho comenzó a caminar hacia la cascada y todos lo siguieron, pero al llegar al borde se dieron cuenta del problema:

- ¿Cómo atravesáremos la cascada? – pregunto Shiefa que comenzaba a impacientarse

- Tal vez hay algún corredor secreto en los costados o algo así… - observo Cristal

- No, no lo hay… si existiera, el cuarzo me lo hubiera mostrado – replico seriamente la pelirroja maestra.

- Kaho ¿Estas 100% segura? – la pelirroja asintió – Bien entonces debemos atravesar esa pared de agua, no queda de otra –

- Pero Eriol, ¿Estás loco? Se nota que está muy profundo aquí, y no sabemos qué tan gruesa es la caída de agua, podríamos caer al tratar de cruzar y ahogarnos en algún remolino provocado por la cascada –

- ¡Ay Shiefa! Ya se eso – replico algo molesto el ojiazul – Pero, ¿Que mas podemos hacer? Detrás de la cascada esta la entrada a la gruta –

Cada palabra que decían, no hacía más que irritar y poner más nervioso a Shaoran. Habían llegado tan lejos, no iban a rendirse ahora ¿Cierto? Porque si se rendían… sino encontraban una cura… él… él…

- ¡Se calman todos! – Grito Cristal, la discusión había logrado sacarla de sus casillas – Se sientan, toman agua y se tranquilizan… ¡Parecen bebes llorones! – rugió

Todos espantados obedecieron, durante unos minutos reino el silencio, hasta que la cara de Wei súbitamente se ilumino…

- Joven Eriol, recuerdo que una vez el señor Hien y yo hicimos un viaje, en el teníamos que atravesar un rio extremadamente ancho y caudaloso, pero el único puente existente estaba roto. Entonces mi señor reunió toda su energía mágica, logro dominar la corriente del rio y manejarla a su voluntad, para crear una zona seca y que lográsemos cruzar –

- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Es posible? – pregunto el chico algo mas esperanzado

- Si joven, solo deben hacer lo que el padre del joven Shaoran hizo, concentrar su energía en el agua y tratar de dominarla –

- Pero nosotros no tenemos control sobre los elementos como la familia Li – objeto la maestra

- Kaho tiene razón, ¿Wei estás seguro? –

- Si joven Eriol, mi señor decía que cualquiera podía llegar a tener un control básico sobre los elementos y se concentraba lo suficiente. En este caso al ser varios los poseedores de magia, si lo hacen todos juntos, será mucho más sencillo -

- Bien entonces, Kaho, Shiefa, Cristal y yo lo haremos, por favor ¿Nos dejan un momento a solas? – Todos asintieron – Shaoran, por favor lleva al resto de la caravana a un lugar seguro y que monten el campamento, luego ven aquí –

- Esta bien, solo ten cuidado Eriol, lo último que necesito es que alguno resulte mal herido por mi culpa -

Viendo que la caravana se retiraba a zonas más seguras, los hechiceros se tomaron de las manos y lentamente fueron concentrando sus energías en el agua, conforme pasaban los minutos cada hechicero fue rodeado de un aura colorida y el agua, a pesar de ser la caída de una cascada comenzó a aquietarse, como si el tiempo se estuviera deteniendo. Una vez que la cascada se "detuvo", Kaho se separo del grupo y se acerco lo mas que pudo a la caída de agua, una vez ahí volvió a concentrar sus energía y alzo los brazos, hasta juntar ambas manos sobre su cabeza, su aura estaba cada vez más brillante y su energía se sentía extremadamente fuerte…

- ¡Ábrete y muéstrame tus misterios! –grito la maestra abriendo sus brazos hacia los costados. La cascada lentamente se fue abriendo, hasta formar un surco seco en medio rodeado de dos inmensas paredes de agua.

- ¡Lo logro! - gritó Shaoran, que al sentir la explosión de energía de su maestra había salido corriendo en dirección a la cascada

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no habría problema –

- Si Cristal, creo que tenias razón… Eriol, vamos a investigar – pidió el castaño algo impaciente.

Todos los hechiceros y Shaoran entraron en la cascada, pasando por los muros de agua, hasta llegar a la entrada de una gruta, el castaño tenía un extraño presentimiento, no sabía cómo acabaría todo, pero si sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo solo

- Espérenme aquí – le dijo a todo el grupo

- Pero, Shao ¿Estás seguro? No sabemos que hay adelante –

- No te preocupes Cristal, estaré bien, solo es que siento que debo ir solo – viendo lo determinado que estaba, no les quedo otra que ceder ante la petición y dejarlo solo.

* * *

Shaoran camino dentro de la gruta por cerca de 15 minutos, apenas iluminado por una antorcha, cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir un olor extraño, era un olor extremadamente fuerte, como a flores, pero tan fuerte, que se volvía desagradable. Siguiendo el olor se topo con una espesa cortina de lianas, que fue cortando con su espada, hasta que se topo nuevamente con luz… _¿Luz? ¿Dentro de una gruta tan profunda?_ Pensó. La luz de pronto se volvió muy intensa y lo cegó… cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, la siguiente imagen apareció ante sus ojos, un gran caldero humeante – desde donde provenía ese olor a flores – muchos tiestos y frascos ordenados en vitrinas y estantes antiguos y medio de todo eso la figura de una mujer surgía entre el vapor del caldero…

- Joven Li, hace mucho tiempo que esperaba su visita –

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso que me esperaba? ¿Quién le dijo? – a cada segundo el castaño estaba más confundido.

- ¿Qué acaso el joven Eriol, no te dijo que soy vidente? – Ok, si antes estaba confundido, ahora estaba en shock… ¿Cómo sabia de Eriol?, no es que Shaoran no creyera en la magia, pero en su búsqueda de una cura, se había topado con más de un charlatán y disque videntes y hechiceros, que lo único que hacían era desviarlo de su camino.

- ¿Es usted Yayemi cierto? –

- Si, lo soy –

- SI es vidente, supongo que sabe a que vengo –

- Claro que si, haz recorrido el mundo buscando la cura a la maldición impuesta por el Clan "Eien No Yami", hasta que diste conmigo y esperas que yo te cure –

- Exacto, ¿Puede hacerlo? –

- Tal vez… -

- ¡Como que tal vez!, ¿Puede o no puede?… mire anciana ¡No puedo perder más tiempo!, así que sea sincera y dígalo de una vez –

- Tan impetuoso como siempre ¿Eh?... veamos que dice mi caldero, solo él tiene la respuesta –

Sin dejar a Shaoran replicar, la anciana comenzó a revolver su caldero, cada vez que revolvía el olor a flores era más fuerte, tan embriagante, tan profundo…

"_- ¿Dónde estoy? –_

_- Estas dentro del caldero, en otro plano astral –_

_- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?... ¿Cómo salgo? – _

_- Estas aquí para que descubras la cura, querido niño –_

_- ¿Qué yo la descubra? ¿No se supone que usted la sabe? – _

_- La maldición que cayó sobre ti es causada por el sentimiento más oscuro que existe: El odio. Ese tipo de maldiciones, no se quita con una simple poción y un canturreo al aire. Solo tú podrás librarte de la maldición, cuando despierte en ti, lo que aun no ha despertado… -_

_- No entiendo… -_

_- Cuando llegues a Japón lo entenderás… - _

_- ¿Japón?... pero si yo vivo en China, ¿Por qué me habla de Japón? –_

_- Porque tu destino me dice que es ahí donde debes estar, por lo menos hasta que "eso" ocurra – _

_- Pero… - _

_- Te daré solo una pista mas, ya que los entes celestiales me piden que te de este mensaje: "A tierras orientales viajaras y en ellas descubrirás, que en un mar esmeralda te sumergirás y la solución encontraras"_

_- Ahora sí que no entiendo nada –_

_- Todo a su tiempo Joven Li… Buena Suerte –"_

Y sin decir más desapareció…

* * *

- ¡Shaoran! ¿Estás bien?... – sin respuesta

- ¡Ya despierta! Abre los ojos Shaoran… ¡Ábrelos! – aun sin respuesta

Shiefa ya desesperada, se acerco al oído de su hermano y reuniendo toda su energía, le brindo un "suave" grito a su hermano…

- ¡DES-PI-ER-TA! –

El delicado saludo de su hermana, hizo que el castaño diera un salto tan alto, que la cascada quedo pequeñita… cuando cayó casi sin corazón del ataque cardiaco que le dio, aun aturdido pregunto:

- ¿Y el caldero? –

- ¿Cuál caldero? – le pregunto un estupefacto ojiazul

- El caldero…. las flores… la anciana ¿Dónde está Yayemi? –

- Hermanito… ¿De qué hablas?, cuando te adentraste en la gruta, desapareciste por horas, todos estaban como locos buscándote, hasta hace una hora cuando vimos un destello y te encontramos aquí durmiendo –

- Pero, ¿No entraron a buscarme? –

- Claro que si, las chicas estaban histéricas porque habían pasado 3 horas y no volvías. Con Wei nos metimos en la gruta y caminamos casi una hora, pero no encontramos a ninguna anciana, ni ningún santuario o flores –

"_¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Habrá sido real o lo habré soñado?... ¿Qué debo hacer?, y si Japón es mi destino, ¿Qué encontrare ahí? Todo es muy confuso, y para empeorar las cosas, ni siquiera sé si lo soñé o fue verdad y de pista solo tengo esa extraña frase" _

"_**A tierras orientales viajaras y en ellas descubrirás, que en un mar esmeralda te sumergirás y la solución encontraras"**_

Metido en sus pensamientos, y sin explicar nada más, Shaoran volvió con Eriol y Shiefa al campamento. Mañana será otro día y tal vez menos mareado, encontraría la luz al final del túnel.

**XXFIN CAPITULOXX**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Konishiwa! Disculpen el atraso en serio! Es que como tengo un compu de esos de escritorio, cuando me viene la inspiración escribo en cuadernos y después pasarlo al pc y mejorarlo me demoro miles de horas. Además estoy de mini vacaciones y sin querer hice lo que hago siempre… ver animes (lo siento otra vez), si les gusta el Shoujo vean "Kaichou Wa Maid Sama" es súper awesome y lean el manga que sigue saliendo.

Volviendo al fic, este capítulo es solo dedicado a Shaoran, espero que sus dudas hayan quedado claras eh? Y si no pregunten no más que yo les responderé. Y si Shaorancito anda rompiendo corazones americanos jojojo.

Le agradezco a: Celina Sosa , , anaiza18 y Elfenixenlasllamas por sus reviews! ¡Fueron muy amables! ^^

**Fe de Erratas IMPORTANTE! Me equivoque en un numero en el prologo y esta cosa no quiere editarlo ¬¬. El sello que Ieran le impuso a Shaoran para protegerlo es hasta que el cumpliera 22 años y el actualmente tiene 21. Así que o se apura o se le vendrá feo. Eso.**

Ya saben, si les gusto dejen review… sino les gusto también, para saber en que debo mejorar.

XOXO Fuyu no tsuba-me


	4. No Solo De Entrenamientos Vive P1

**Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, sus personajes e historias pertenecen a las Diosas todopoderosas del Shojo, CLAMP. Yo solo los pido prestados para nuestra entretención.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: "No Solo De Entrenamientos Vive Una Guardiana"**

**Parte I**

**Tomoeda, Japón. Actualidad**

- Tomoyo, repíteme otra vez porque tenemos que hacer esto –

- Prima, es completamente necesario –

- Pero… es muy peligroso ¿Y si todo sale mal? –

- Sakura estas exagerando… -

- ¡No exagero! Esto es de vida o muerte y lo sabes… -

- ¡Ay Sakurita, Sakurita! Que voy a hacer contigo… - suspiraba cansada

- Tomoyo no le bajes el perfil a la situación… esto es grave… ¡Es una completa catástrofe!-

A esas alturas Sakura ya corría en círculos. La pobre castaña estaba que no daba más de la desesperación, estaba que se arrancaba sus castaños cabellos de la cabeza _"Porque me sucede esto a mi… ¿Por qué?, ¿Tan mala fui en mis vidas pasadas?"_ era todo lo que pensaba…

- Prima, tranquila… ni que el mundo se fuera a acabar, es un simple examen de cálculo administrativo –

- ¡Por eso es que lo digo! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Hablamos de CÁLCULO, ósea MATEMATICAS… ¿Por qué los Dioses me castigan así? –

Y la morena suspiro otra vez… era más o menos su suspiro nº veinte y es que su adorada prima desde la primaria que no podía ver las matemáticas, es que simplemente no iban con ella, no congeniaban. Tomoyo estaba segura que sería más sencillo hacer que lloviera desde el suelo al cielo, que hacer que Sakura sacara buenas notas en matemáticas.

Se podría pensar que en un mundo donde existe la magia, las matemáticas no son necesarias, pero no. Según Yue las matemáticas explican como el equilibrio del universo se mantiene y esa información es de vital importancia para un hechicero, sobre todo cuando crea encantamientos nuevos. De ahí que era imperdonable para alguien como Sakura el desconocer o reprobar dicha ciencia.

- Yue va a regañarme – gimoteaba la castaña – y papa también – lloraba aun mas.

- Sakura cálmate, estudiaremos juntas y le pediremos a Takashi que nos enseñe –

- ¿Crees que quiera enseñarnos? – pregunto con un dejo de esperanza

- ¡Seguro! Sobre todo si invitamos a Chiharu a nuestra sesión de estudio –

- Je… je – rio nerviosa la ojiverde – Tomoyo tu cara maquiavélica, me está dando algo de miedo… je…je –

Takashi Yamasaki y Chiharu Mihara eran amigos de la infancia de Tomoyo y Sakura, todos juntos habían asistido a clases hasta el fin de la preparatoria y aunque ahora estudiaban cosas distintas – Takashi estudiaba ingeniería y Chiharu pedagogía – asistían a la misma universidad. Además era un secreto a voces que ambos estaban enamorados desde pequeños, pero eran muy tímidos para asumirlo.

- Tal vez veamos a Takashi, hoy en la noche – anuncio la morena

- ¿Hoy en la noche? ¿Por qué? –

- ¡¿Cómo que, porque?! ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste que hoy nos toca entrenar? –

- Ehh… -

- Sakura… -

- Je…je… es que con esto del examen… -

- Ahhh… realmente no sé que voy a hacer contigo. Hoy tenemos entrenamiento de artes marciales en el Templo, según Yukito la luna está en la posición perfecta –

Yamasaki, no solo había sido compañero de las guardianas en la escuela, sino también en el templo. Aunque no poseía poderes mágicos, era un aventajado en lo que a artes marciales se refería, tanto así, que Yukito le había pedido que durante sus ratos libres se convirtiera en el tutor de los estudiantes recién llegados al templo.

Llevaban un buen rato discutiendo acerca del examen y sus deberes de la semana, cuando Sakura de un salto se levanto de su silla:

- Tomoyo, ¿Qué día es hoy? –

- Jueves –

- ¿Jueves? –

- Si prima, es jue… -

Y eso fue lo último que logro decir la morena, antes de que el huracán Sakura saliera disparado, hacia su casa. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, se giro para darle explicaciones:

- ¡Lo siento Tomoyo! ¡Olvide que tenía que preparar la cena y YA ES MUY TARDE! –

- ¡Recuerda hoy a medianoche, en el Templo! ¡Si faltas Yue te castigara una semana! ¡Adiós! –

Si, es cierto que Sakura es una de las guardianas del Japón, y si también es cierto que también es una estudiante universitaria, pero no por eso dejara de hacer sus deberes hogareños ¿no? De hecho esas fueron parte de las condiciones que impuso su padre para permitirle entrar al mundo de la magia: Que jamás olvidara que tenía un "lado normal" y que tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones como cualquier chica ordinaria.

* * *

- Una deliciosa cena, una deliciosa cena, eso es lo que voy a preparar - cantaba alegremente la castaña mientras cocinaba

- ¿Qué estas cocinando Sakurita? – pregunto babeando por el delicioso olor Kero, su sombra guardián

- Estoy preparando una deliciosa lasaña, ya que hoy mi hermano vendrá de visita –

- ¿Touya viene de visita? –

- Así es, dijo que tenía algo muy importante que contarnos… y que traerá un rico postre –

El hermano de Sakura, Touya tiene 27 años y hacia día años atrás que se había graduado en medicina. Trabajaba en el Hospital General de Tomoeda y vivía en un departamento cerca de ahí. Debido a su trabajo, iba a casa muy rara vez, de ahí la felicidad de la castaña por la pronta venida de su hermano.

- Extraño a tu hermano Sakurita, fue muy triste cuando decidió abandonar el templo, para dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios – dijo algo melancólico

- Si, es cierto, en esa época, aunque ya no vivía en casa, lo podíamos ver todos los días en el templo entrenando –

Cuando murió Nadeshiko, Touya – quien no poseía poderes mágicos – decidió ingresar al templo, buscando una manera de proteger a su pequeña hermanita, por lo que estudio todo tipo de artes marciales, desde las solamente corporales, hasta las que requerían el uso de espadas u otros implementos, además del arco y la flecha. Pero cuando ya llevaba un par de años en la universidad, decidió dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios, argumentando que Sakura lo había superado, en lo que a las artes marciales se refería.

Estaban afanados en la preparación de la cena, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono

- ¡El teléfono!... Kero revuelve la salsa y ve que no se queme… ¡Si se arruina te dejare sin cenar durante una semana! – dijo un tanto amenazante la castaña

- ¿Qué? ¿Sin cenar? Nooo… no te preocupes linda Sakurita, la salsa estará perfecta… ahora ve, antes que se corte la llamada je, je, je –

Dejo a Kero ocupando de la cena y se fue a atender la llamada:

- Residencia Kinomoto ¿Quién habla? –

- ¿Sak? Soy yo, James –

- ¡James! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues en Japón? –

- Claro que sí, no me iré hasta que mi princesa me ceda una noche en su compañía –

- Je, je – dijo algo sonrojada – No me digas esas cosas, aun estoy apenada por haberte dejado plantado el otro día –

- No te preocupes Sak, se que el entrenamiento es primero, ¿Qué harás esta noche? –

- Emm, entrenar otra vez, según Yukito Sensei, la luna esta perfecta –

- ¿Y cuando tendrás tiempo para este pobre admirador tuyo? –

- ¿Qué te parece el sábado en la noche? Ya habré terminado con mis exámenes y podremos salir a festejar –

- Me parece perfecto princesa, te llamo el sábado a medio día para confirmar… Ahora debo colgar, nos vemos princesa y no olvides que te quiero mucho –

- James… -

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es la verdad… que pases buena noche –

- Tu igual, estamos en contacto… Adiós –

- Adiós princesa –

"_Como me gustaría corresponderte de la manera que tu quieres James, en serio que me gustaría"_

* * *

Faltaban pocos minutos para la medianoche, cuando la castaña llego al Templo Tsukimine, allí la esperaban su prima, Takashi y Yukito, para seguir con su entrenamiento de artes marciales, cabe destacar que si la magia y los hechizos eran el fuerte de Tomoyo, el fuerte de Sakura era la pelea y las artes marciales. Siendo una chica atlética y deportista desde muy pequeña, fue algo casi natural, que se volviera una líder en esas artes, dentro del templo. Solo era superada por sus maestros y por Takashi, que llevaba más tiempo que ella entrenando.

- Sakurita, ¡Por fin llegas! –

- De verdad… lo… siento… es que… mi… - y no podía terminar de hablar del cansancio que sentía por venir corriendo desde su casa

- Siéntate, te traeré agua –

- Gracias, Yukito sensei… -

- ¿Y bien? Porque la tardanza? –

- Mi hermano vino hoy de visita… -

- ¿Touya está en Tomoeda? –

Asintió la castaña y continuo – Esta mañana me llamo, avisándome que iría a casa porque tenía algo muy importante que decirnos –

- Aquí está el agua Sakura… ¿Qué paso con Touya? – pregunto su sensei

- Bueno, es que mi hermano trabajando en el hospital conoció una chica y… -

- ¿Y qué? –

- Va a casarse… -

- ¿¡QUE TU HERMANO QUE!? – Ni Tomoyo, ni Yukito podían tener la boca más abierta, sino fijo que se les caía la mandíbula… y es que saber que el señor Touya "No necesito una mujer a mi lado para ser feliz" Kinomoto, iba a casarse era definitivamente más de lo que esperaban

- Si, así como se oye, el va a casarse –

- ¿Pe…Pero con quien? –

- Con una doctora del hospital donde trabaja… se llama Fanren, o algo así –

- ¿Y es bonita? – la curiosidad estaba matando a la pobre Tomoyo

- No lo sé, la conoceré en unos días, cuando ella vuelva a Japón –

- ¿Dejo a tu hermano solo? –

- Si, es que ella es de Hong Kong, fue a visitar a sus familiares –

- Wow… esto sí que es mucha información –

- Oigan… -Yue que había recién llegado se estaba aburriendo de tanto parloteo

- ¡Que emoción Sakurita! –

- ¡Aun no lo puedo creer! – decía Yukito

- ¿Qué acaso no me escuchan? – seguía Yue

- Tomoyo, tal vez nos deje hacer su vestido de novia – se animo a decir la castaña

- ¡Eso sería maravilloso! – replico con estrellas en sus ojos la morena

- Pónganme atención, ¿Yukito que no me escuchas? –

- Tendrá muchos vuelos… -

- Y perlas… -

- Y encajes… -

- Oigan… - Yue, ya no daba más del coraje

- Sera maravilloso – soñaban las primas al unísono

- ¡YA ME ARTE! ¡TOMOYO! ¡SAKURA! ¡20 VUELTAS AL TEMPLO! –

-¡Ehhhhh! – gimotearon, pero al ver la cara de su mentor, corrieron como alma que se la lleva el diablo

- Jejeje, eso les pasa por estar de cotorras – se rio Takashi, que durante todo ese tiempo había contemplado la escena riéndose

- Takashi –

- ¿Si Yue sensei? –

- 20 vueltas también –

- Si, Yue sensei – y llorando se fue el moreno luchador.

Luego de dar esas dichosas 20 largas vueltas al Templo y de un duro entrenamiento esta vez enfocado en el Kung Fu, Yue dejo libres a Sakura, Tomoyo y Takashi, los que conversando tranquilamente se dirigían a sus respectivas casas.

- Esa es la situación Takashi – término de explicar la morena

- ¿Así que matemáticas eh?... no hay problema, ¿Cuando es el examen? –

- El sábado por la mañana – respondió una urgida Sakura

- Entonces mañana serán sus clases particulares señoritas – respondió con una cálida sonrisa el moreno joven – Emmm… y… es cierto que ¿Chiharu vendrá con ustedes? –

Ambas primas se miraron con complicidad y Tomoyo afirmo - ¡Claro que sí! Chiharu estará feliz de estudiar con nosotras… y contigo obviamente – aseguro coquetamente.

Y no mentía, antes de ir al Templo, la morena se había encargado de hablar personalmente con la chica en cuestión y explicarle lo que sucedía. Y Chiharu al ver la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con el chico de sus sueños había accedido sin pensarlo. ¿Todos ganaban no?

- Ah, por cierto… ¿Tienen algo que hacer el sábado por la noche? – pregunto la castaña

- Nada, además de entregarme a Morfeo jejeje… ¿Algún plan? –

- Si, James aun está en la ciudad y quería que saliéramos… ¿Qué les parece ir todos a bailar? –

- Pero prima… ¿No estaríamos interrumpiendo algo? – pregunto pícaramente la morena

- Tomoyo tiene razón, ¿Estás segura de invitarnos? Tal vez ese chico quiere estar contigo a solas – dijo alzando las cejas Takashi

- ¡Ay! Pero que cosas dicen… - dijo la castaña muy sonrojada - Saben que James no es así. ¿Vendrán si o no? –

- Claro que si, puedo invitar a Chiharu? – pregunto un aun mas sonrojado Takashi

- Seguro y también podríamos llamar a Rika y a Naoko, que dices Tomoyo? –

- Que me parece un excelente plan –

Y mientras hacían planes, se fueron despidiendo para llegar rápidamente a su casa, el fin de semana se veía prometedor.

* * *

- ¡POR FIN! ¡ADIOS EXAMENES! Y con un poco de suerte ¡ADIOS CALCULO Y ODIOSAS MATEMATICAS! – gritaba a todo pulmón una ya más relajada Sakura. Y es que tantos exámenes y tardes de estudio, la habían dejado exhausta.

- Como se nota que te fue bien en el examen ¿eh?... Takashi es un excelente maestro –

- Si ¿Verdad?... claro que su mayor motivación para estar ahí era Chiharu – dijo sonriendo la castaña

- Lo bueno, es que al fin obtuvo su recompensa… no sin un empujoncito de nuestra parte. ¡Vaya que son lentos esos dos! –

Sucedió que después de un largo día de clases particulares, Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu y Takashi, decidieron ir por un helado a una gelatería cercana a la universidad. Pero poco antes de llegar Tomoyo "tristemente" recordó que tenía que hacer algo sumamente urgente en compañía de su prima, por lo que dejo solos a los lentos tortolitos, no sin antes haberles dado a cada uno, un empujoncito por separado. Si bien ambas habían estado algo dudosas del actuar de su amigo, al final una nocturna llamada de Chiharu, anunciando su nuevo noviazgo con Takashi, las alegro y así encontraron un motivo más para salir a festejar.

- Estoy tan contenta… ahora solo falta que… -

- ¿Qué llegue yo, para que tu felicidad este completa? – se escucho decir a una masculina voz a sus espaldas, voz que Sakura podía reconocer a kilómetros sin fallar

- ¡James! Te he echado de menos – y lo abrazo con cariño. Era verdad lo echaba de menos, pero como amigo

- ¡Sak, princesa yo a ti mucho más! – y beso su mejilla tiernamente, haciendo que la cara de la castaña adquiriera un tierno color rosado.

Luego de los saludos y presentaciones, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi y James entraron a su Club favorito "Pranks To Moonlight". Eran jóvenes, estaban felices y sus exámenes habían terminado… ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Templo Tsukimine, un grupo de jóvenes rendía sus respetos a los mentores del lugar.

- Maestro Yue, Maestro Yukito, es todo un placer volverlos a ver –

- Para nosotros también Eriol… veo que Kaho también vino contigo –

- Así es Maestro – le dijo la pelirroja – Estamos en una especie de misión aquí en Japón, esperamos no ser una molestia –

Se produjo un silencio algo incomodo… ni Eriol, ni Kaho, sabían cómo seguir la conversación. Shaoran les había pedido que recolectaran información, pero sin decir que era él o cual era el fin de todo esto.

- Eriol… - hablo Yukito - ¿Y donde esta él? –

- ¿Él? ¿Cuál él? Solo nosotros dos estamos llevando a cabo esta misión – comentó más que nervioso

- Vamos chico – siguió Yue algo sarcástico – de verdad, ¿Crees que puedes engañarnos? –

- Pero maestros, es la verdad – dijo la pelirroja tratando de sonar convincente – No hay nadie mas –

- Bueno… si ustedes no quieren ser honestos –Yukito hizo una pausa y el temor se apodero de los guardianes – nosotros no tenemos ninguna obligación con ustedes –

Y parándose se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, seguido por Yue. Los guardianes estaban perplejos y algo asustados, nunca era bueno hacer enojar a los mentores, menos hacerlos sospechar de sus intenciones, si los hermanos Tsukishiro se lo proponían, cualquier plan que trazara Shaoran se iría al tacho de la basura. Estaban tratando de ingeniar una respuesta algo más convincente de manera que los mentores no se fueran cuando se escucho un ruido que provenía de la ventana…

- Se nota que nada se les escapa… no por nada son los mentores de Japón y de los más respetados del mundo mágico. Mis respetos honorables mentores, me presento yo soy… -

- Shaoran Li, hijo de Hien e Ieran Li, lo sabemos – respondió Yukito con una sonrisa

- ¿Ustedes sabían que se estaba escondiendo? – pregunto Eriol aun sorprendido, de hecho iba a arremeter con más preguntas, pero la mirada de Yue que le decía _"¿En serio nos estas preguntando eso? ¿Qué no es obvio?"_ lo silencio de por vida.

- Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, espero que nos expliquen claramente la situación y lo que buscan aquí – continuo Yue severamente, el detestaba profundamente que los guardianes o sus amigos trataran de pasarse de listos y engañarlos para reunir información.

- Maestros ustedes están al tanto de la situación de mi familia y de la mía… - comenzó el castaño - Si estamos aquí, es porque mi última pista me señala que aquí en Japón, es donde me libraré del hechizo –

- ¿Necesitan nuestra ayuda? – pregunto algo preocupado Yukito

-Sí, pero es algo menor, necesitamos alojamiento y su absoluta discreción – dijo el moreno ojiazul – si bien nuestro deber como guardianes es más que sabido, a Shaoran nadie lo conoce, ni a él, ni su relación con la magia –

- ¿Y pretenden quedarse aquí, tratando de ocultarlo? – Cuestiono Yue - ¡Lo veo difícil! Nuestros alumnos son muy perspicaces, tarde o temprano descubrirán que se oculta –

- Es por eso maestro, que yo me hare pasar por un estudiante mas, pero solo de artes marciales, sin poderes mágicos… ¿Qué sucede?- la conocida sensación que experimentan cuando una gran cantidad de magia es liberada se percibió fuertemente…

- Creo que un demonio ha despertado – sentenció Yukito

- Kaho, debemos irnos… Shao quédate aquí – y sin dejar reaccionar a nadie Eriol salió disparado del Templo.

* * *

Paralelamente, en otro punto de la cuidad, específicamente el Club "Pranks To Moonlight" se desataba un caos. Y es que todo parecía ir de las mil maravillas, llevaban poco más de dos horas bailando y riéndose hasta que se sintió un gran estruendo partió en dos el techo del club. La gente comenzó a correr en todas direcciones incluso Chiharu y Naoko, pero cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de la fuerte presencia entendió todo, por lo que sacando su llave recito el conjuro liberador:

_"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!" _

Un fuerte resplandor rodeo a la castaña y su báculo rosa apareció, luego y tras un ágil movimiento dos cartas aparecieron en sus manos, las que con otro conjuro mostraron sus poderes:

_"Amadas cartas su dueña reclama sus poderes, duerman a todos y protéjanlos del mal… ¡Sueño, Escudo!"_.

Luego de esto todos cayeron dormidos, excepto los guardianes y Takashi, que con los años había aprendido a ser inmune a la magia que poseían sus guardianas amigas.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo, saco que su cabello un pequeño broche, al tiempo que gritaba su conjuro:

_"Broche que guardas los poderes de la luna llena muestra tu verdadera forma ante Tomoyo, quien acepto la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!" _

Una vez que el resplandor desapareció, se vio a la morena portando un gran abanico negro con filosas puntas de plata en él.

- ¡Maldito Demonio! Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando – maldijo la castaña

- ¡Realmente un desperdicio de noche!...alguien allá arriba no quiere que tenga una cita decente contigo princesa –

- James no digas esas cosas y mejor ayúdame – a pesar del caos, aun el joven rubio sabia como ponerla nerviosa y sonrojada

- ¡Hey Par de tortolos! ¿Podrían darme una mano no creen? – gritaba Tomoyo mientras subía al techo de su Club favorito.

- ¿Y bien?...El que tenga un plan, este es el momento de decirlo – grito Takashi esquivando al demonio, cuya apariencia se asemejaba a un dragón negro, con ojos rojos centellantes

- ¡La cabeza! Hay que cortarla… los dragones tienen su punto débil ahí – grito James

- No espera… - pero Tomoyo no logro decir nada más, ya que James, liberaba su espada y atacaba en veloces ráfagas, cortando la cabeza del dragón y provocándole numerosas heridas, cerca del cuello. El demonio, cayó al suelo, derrotado y con un extraño liquido brotando de sus heridas

- Chicas ¿Están bien? –

- Si – respondieron ambas

- ¿Y Takashi donde esta? –

- Se llevo a Chiraru y a Naoko a un lugar más seguro – seguían conversando, y no se dieron cuenta, que el liquido que brotaba de las heridas del demonio comenzaba a hervir cada vez mas y mas… para cuando se dieron cuenta era tarde. Una fuerte explosión los lanzo lejos, en direcciones completamente opuestas unos de los otros y al dispersarse la niebla, se dieron cuenta de que lo peor estaba por venir…

- ¡James! – Gritó Sakura enfurecida - ¡Recuérdame asesinarte cuando esto termine! –

- Princesa yo… este… - estaba estupefacto con lo que sus ojos veían

- Ya cállate… está claro que no sabes diferenciar un dragón… de una Hidra -

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Konishiwa! ¿Cierto que soy mala por parar el cap a la mitad de la pelea? jejeje... es que asi no que da muy largo, no se hace tan pesado de leer y le agrega suspenso al asunto.

No me maltraten por tardar tanto en actualizar... el fin de semestre en serio que me pego fuerte, pero ya esoty con vacaciones, asi que soy feliz.

Estoy empezando la adaptacion de mi libro favorito a SxS, pronto subire el 1º cap, esten atentos.

Gracias por sus reviews a anaiza18 y a Celina Sosa son geniales! :D

Ya saben, si les gusto dejen review… sino les gusto también, para saber en que debo mejorar.

XOXO Fuyu no tsuba-me


End file.
